4 reasons why Lily Evans Likes Me
by SuperLunchLady
Summary: James makes a list of reasons why Lily likes him. Then James comes up with ways to ask Lily out. Then James takes her on a date to a coffee shop. Now James makes a list of reasons why Lily hates him. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay!!!! Another story!!! Woohoo! okay, i'm having some problems. can someone please tell me how to delete chapters on my story? i've added two by mistake.. whoops! Okay here it is!**

**Italics are journal entries**

4 reasons why Lily Evans likes me

_Reason #1: Yesterday, she called me James instead of 'Potter'. Yes, I know that it could have been a slip up, but the way she said it, I don't think that it was. _

James and Lily met each other on the way to breakfast, Lily trying to be up earlier than James to avoid a confrontation with him, and James, who had memorized her weekly routine of avoiding him, trying to meet up with her, alone.

"Yo, Lily! Will you go out with me?" James yelled to the back of the gorgeous red-head.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks, and then turned around slowly to face him. "No, James- er, Potter, (at this she blushed) I will not go out with you. Never. Not in a million years. What is it going to take to get you to stop asking?" she asked, her face flushing with anger.

James grinned at her. "Well," he thought for a moment, "if you just said yes…" he said innocently. He stepped closer to her; she blushed, then quickly realized what he was doing and stepped back.

"Ugh! No! I will not ever sink that low and do something as repulsive as going out with you!" With this she turned sharply and briskly walked into the Great Hall.

"She wants me," James said casually to himself and smiled as he followed the girl of his fantasizing dreams with hair that matched her temper, into the Great Hall.

_And I know that is not a very good reason, but hey, it works for me!_

_Reason #2: The other day when I was snogging this some chick I don't remember the name of on the couch, (which, she by the way, is not very good at) Lily came into the common room, saw me and the chick who I still can't remember's name, and rushed up to her dorm with tears falling from her face. _

When Lily walked through the portrait hole into the common room after a double Transfigurations class, she found some girl named Christine (as she later found out) snogging on a sofa. For a few moments she just stood there, staring across the room at James, until she finally felt that annoying sensation called crying. Teary eyed and upset, she sprinted to the girls' dorm, stomping up the stairs all the while muttering about how life was unfair.

However, she failed to notice that a special messy-haired, love-struck teen peering at her from around the girl with whom he was songging's head. He grinned mischievously and quickly broke away from the girl. He made an excuse and quickly dismissed himself up to the boys' dorm.

_Yeah, I know that it was wrong to use that chick, whatever the hell her name was, that way. But you can't blame me! A man has his needs and because Lily is obnoxiously stubborn to 'realize' that she likes me, I had to fulfill those needs somehow! _

_Reason #3: Lily, lately, has been a bit nicer towards me. The other night during or rounds as Heads, she was a little different. She was kinder towards me and clingy. She was always right beside me, sometimes even brushing my hand…_

James walked over to where Lily was reading a book on Advanced Potion Making in the middle of the library. For a few brief second he stood over her, staring at her, Lily not acknowledging, or even noticing his looming presence.

After those few and brief seconds he tapped her shoulder lightly, causing her to pause and look up towards him.

"Yes?" She asked him gently.

"Oh, um… I just wanted to remind you that we have our rounds tonight," he answered. "Alone," he added suggestively.

She smiled. "Thank you, James. I'll see you outside the portrait hole at 8:55." She went back to her book as he walked away, looking of the top of it to notice his lean body sway with each step.

(Later that day)

At 8:50, Lily stood waiting for James. She was nervously pacing, glancing every five seconds at her watch. Finally, five minutes later, James crawled through the portrait. Lily turned around, and not looking to see where she was going, bumped right into James.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she sad apologetically to him as she glanced up at him. "James." She finished in a barely audible whisper. Her face had turned slightly red with embarrassment.

"Are you ready to start?" Lily asked, her voice regaining its confidence.

"Umm, sure, I guess," He answered.

"Okay then, let's go," Lily said nervously.

When they started walking, they were several feet apart. Lily kept taking quick, brief glances towards James, who was totally oblivious to the entire situation.

After ten minutes of their nonsensical game, Lily 'thought' that she saw a person behind a statue of a knight. She squealed, grabbed onto James, and then told him to look behind it for someone. He looked, and of course found nothing.

At this, Lily breathed a fake breath of relief. James finally realized that Lily had a hold of his arm and smiled. And that is how the night went on.

_Well, that sure was an interesting night. Lily just felt so warm, nice, and so right standing beside me, holding my arm…_

_Reason #4: This is probably the biggest reason. Of course, I could have made it just "One reason why Lily likes me", but four makes it feel so much more real. _

_Okay. So today I was "reading," or rather thinking pleasant thoughts about Lily, when Lily's best friend, Kate, came over to me and told me that she needed to tell me something. She said that it was regarding Lily, which, of course, sparked my interest. _

_Anyway, she said that really does like me but… something, something, something. I can't really remember the rest because I stopped listening when she said that Lily liked me. I stood up and cheered, which caused everyone in the common room to stare at me with a confused look across their faces. I didn't care. I ran to my dormitory to tell my fellow marauders. _

James was sitting in his usual spot; the big, red, puffy couch by the fireplace, reading hi Grade 7 Herbology book. He wasn't technically reading, more like staring into empty space, thinking about a stubborn little red-head with the name of a flower.

He didn't seem to notice a tall blonde girl walk towards him and clear her throat. He also didn't notice the fact that she told him that she had something to tell him. He only began to notice her when she said that she had to tell him something regarding Lily. He finally looked up to see Lily's best friend Kate standing before him.

"Thank-you." She said with a grin. "Well, as you may have noticed, Lily's been acting a bit strange around you lately. Actually, you probably haven't noticed, being the ditz that you are. Anyway, you probably haven't figured this out, but she likes you. A lot. As much as you like her. And she may seem to hate you, but that's just her way of showing you that she likes you."

James sat there, staring dumbfoundedly, mouth agate, not letting any of her words other than "Lily likes you," penetrate through his ears. He suddenly stood up, let out a bellowing 'woohoo,' and ran up to his dormitory to tell his fellow marauders.

Kate on the other hand, smiled, declared that her work was done, and skipped happily back to her dormitory.

_So there you have it. 4 reasons why Miss Lily Evans likes me. See, I told you that I'm irresistible. Hah! So now I just need to come up with a way to ask her out…_

_To be continued????_

**Well, that's all. Sorry if anyone else had an idea like this and I kinda used it. I didn't mean to if I did and I apologize. Please review and tell me whether or not you'd like to see how James asks Lily out…. Thank you for reading!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, the next chapter is up from your demand! Sorry that it took so long, I've had a lot going on. Well, I hope you like it! Remember to Review it!

**Chapter 2**

_Okay, so now that I've established the fact that Lily likes me, now I just need to come up with a way to ask her out. It needs to be romantic, breath taking, and marvelous enough to get her to admit to liking me. Maybe I should ask Sirius for some advice…_

(5 seconds later)

_Never mind. I decided that that was a bad idea. He'd just tell me to try and get her in my bed. The retard. He doesn't even know how to treat a girl. _

_But, anyway, I think I've come up with an idea. I'm going to make her a spectacular dinner and then she'll finally admit her feelings to me. Mwahaha! Hah, just kidding!_

When Herbology was finally over, James gathered his things and bolted straight out the door, making him the first person out.

"And he has set a new record, ladies and gentleman! Isn't that just amazing?" Professor Webb said with a laugh. Everyone except one laughed at his joke, the odd one just stared at where he was with a confused look on her face.

By the time James had made it to the castle, the next student to leave had come from the greenhouse. Some people were pointing and laughing at him, while others were trying to guess what he was up to.

James, however, didn't care whether or not people were laughing at him. He sprinted straight into the entrance hall and up the marble staircase. He flew down hallways and bounded up staircases. When he finally reached his destination, he stopped abruptly and turned into an empty classroom.

"This looks good," he said as he glanced around the room. He began to move desks and chairs, piling them up against the walls.

Lily was walking into the castle, talking with her closest friend Kate.

"Hey, Kate, why do you think he ran off so suddenly like that?" Lily asked curiously.

"Umm… who's he?" Kate asked, trying to act all confused.

"Oh, come on. You know who. James, remember Ugh!" Lily finished.

"Hah, oh, right. Hiiiiim. Oh, ummm… I have no idea…" Kate said, trying to sound like she had nothing to hid, but ending up failing quite miserably. She had her fingers crossed behind her back, hoping that Lily wouldn't notice.

"Hmmm…" Lily wondered aloud. She obviously didn't catch anything, so Kate let out a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, James was conjuring items and adding a few last minute touch ups. When he was finished, he stepped back and said "Ah, I'm finally done!"

He walked over to a table, pulled out a chair, and sat down. He let his head fall down on the table due to his exhaustion, and stayed that way for a moment. All of a sudden he sat abruptly upright and whipped out a roll of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle. He began to write furiously, starting with a "Dear Lily," and cordially inviting her to dinner at seven o'clock p.m.

He began to conclude his letter with a "Love, James," when he heard an obnoxious bang. Suddenly, Peeves flew in through the wall with water balloons, and began to throw them steadily at James.

Peeves eventually ran out of balloons, but succeeded, by the fact that James and his surroundings were now completely soaking wet.

But Peeves decided that he wasn't finished. With a maniacal laugh, he pushed over the table that was freshly set with nice china dishes. The dishes shattered as they hit the ground, which made Peeves laugh even harder. James was standing there in shock, not knowing exactly what to do. Peeves threw a large wooden chair at James, causing him to duck down to avoid a serious injury.

"Thank God for Quidditch!" James said to himself. The chair, however, continued its short journey and smashed through the window.

Peeves had finally decided to end his racketful 'fun' with an "Oops, did I mess up your dinner? Sorry!" He flew out from the opposite wall in which he had come with his infamous laugh.

This left James by himself in the middle of the room with his nearly finished letter in hand. He looked around the room to see the devastation that had become of his three hours labor. He thought for a moment, checked his watch, and then cried out, saying that he didn't have enough time to fix it up again.

Oh, well, I'll just have to do this some other time, I guess." AT this he solemnly walked out of the classroom, disappointed. He kept his slow pace up the whole way back to the common room, where she saw Lily chatting loudly on **his** favorite sofa. Lily saw him and put her confused look on her face once again. She whispered something into Kate's ear which resulted in Kate turning to look at James. James didn't take any notice of this, and kept walking up the steps to his dorm.

When he climbed up the final steps, Sirius was on his bed, awaiting eagerly for his return. He immediately bombarded James with questions.

"So, how did it go? Did she show up? Did you kiss? Why do you look so disappointed?" He asked all of the questions so quickly that James didn't have enough time to answer the. It wouldn't have mattered if he had time enough to answer them, because he wasn't in the talking kind of mood.

James climbed into bed with all of his clothes on, pulled the curtains around him, and situated himself comfortably.

Sirius, looking slightly disappointed himself, walked from the dorm with a heavy foot. From James' bed you could faintly hear a long sigh.

_Well, tonight was a total disaster because stupid Peeves had to come and destroy my little dinner I had spend three hours preparing. Well, I guess that I can just do the same thing tomorrow, but I think I'll do it in the common room while everyone's eating. _

James got up very early (for him) the next morning so that he could write lily an invitation to dinner. When he finished, he read it over to ensure that he had used proper writing skills. He read:

**My flower, **

**I'm inviting you to dinner tonight in the Gryffindor common room at six thirty p.m. Please come alone! Show this letter to the 'guard' and he will allow your entrance. I'll see you tonight.**

**Sincerely, **

**Your not so secret admirer **

He rolled up the letter, gave it to his owl, and told him to give it to 'My flower.' The owl flew off right away to the Great Hall. He looked at his watch and noticed that breakfast had started 358 hours ago. Okay, maybe more like twenty minutes, but that's beside the point. He decided that he might as well go down, so he gathered his things and headed down to the Great Hall.

When he arrived, he noticed that the morning post was arriving. However, he failed to notice that Lily was not at the table at the moment, and he also failed to notice that his owl flew down to a brown, shaggy haired third year girl named Mya Flower.

James sat down in the middle of the table, alone, due to the face that all of his friends wouldn't awake for another hour.

He ate his breakfast in silence, which resulted in him finishing much before he had hoped. He sat back and relaxed, awaiting the arrival of his fellow marauders, until a certain female strolled in, allowing his attention to be lit like a fuse.

She sat down by herself and allowed herself to casually load her plate with a pile of food. James waked down the length of the table and sat across form her.

"Hey, Lily, how are you doing on this wonderful morning?" He asked as casually and normally as humanly possible. Lily shoved another forkful of pancakes into her mouth. She chewed several times and then tried to swallow the immense bite. However, she tried to speak to soon and began to choke on her oversized pancake portion. She went into a muffled coughing fit, which caused James' smile to fade into a worried look of fear and apprehension for the petite girl. He quickly drew his wand, pointed it at Lily, and yelled, "ACCIO FOOD IN LILY'S MOUTH!"

James, who feared that his odd spell wouldn't work, was taken by surprise when a glob of half-chewed pancakes immediately darted out from Lily's mouth and collided with his face. For a moment, he sat there, a little agitated, until he heard the gentle laughter emitting from the girl in front of him. He smiled, admitting that what had happened was in fact, quite funny.

They sat in each other's presence for a while longer, until Lily finally spoke up.

"Um, well, thanks for, um, helping me. That was pretty embarrassing," Lily smiled bashfully, blushed, and then quickly looked down at her food. "And, you may want to go wash your face off," Lily added with a slight giggle.

"Oh, right. Good idea. Well, I guess that I'll see you later," James said with a chuckle. He got up slowly.

"Yep, see you!" Lily said enthusiastically. James smiled and Lily smiled back. James quickly walked to the nearest restroom so that none of his friends saw him with pancake mush on his face.

(later that day)

James was in the common room putting some last minute touches to his exact replica dinner from the night before. He told Remus to guard the portrait hole, not allowing anyone but the girl with the letter through. He sat at the table for a few minutes and then sat straight and tall as he heard someone crawling through the portrait hole.

"It's nice to see you on this wonderful evening," James said enthusiastically.

"Oh, James, how did I know that it would be you? I just knew you'd fall for me sooner or later," said an unfamiliar voice.

"What?" James asked, confused.

The girl finally came through, showing James that it definitely wasn't the girl who filled his dreams. "Why are you here? Wait, who are you?" James asked, still confused.

"Well, silly, I'm here because you sent me a letter this morning. And, duh, I'm Mya Flower, who else would I be?" She said in a snobby voice.

"Whatever," James said, obviously annoyed.

"Well, are you going to sit me—" Mya began.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" James growled.

James looked over at the portrait hole as he heard several people crawling through.

"What in the world is going on?" James asked aloud. He suddenly realized what was going on and whipped out his wand. He immediately turned the common room back to the way it normally is, just as the first person crawled through the hole.

Within minutes, nearly the entire Gryffindor house was in the room. He quickly spotted Lily at a nearby table, scribbling down words on a roll of parchment.

He nervously walked over to where she was sitting and stood over her. Lily eventually acknowledged that he was there, asked without looking up, what he wanted.

"Did you hear me?" She said louder. "I said, can I help you?" She looked up to see a strange look on his face that she couldn't decipher. She suddenly snapped, yelling, "What do you want!?!" Lily stared, breathing hard.

"This," James answered. He leaned down and kissed her. Lily instantly leaned into the kiss also; yet it ended just as quickly as it came. "Will you go out with me?" James asked with a grin.

"What took you so long?" Lily retorted, with a grin of her own.

_I'm so excited right now. I can't believe that it actually happened. So me and Lily are now dating. Thankfully, she was there after my second disastrous dinner. Stupid owl. Oh well. _

_And stupid Remus had to pee. What a lame excuse. He couldn't come up with a better one than that after spending seven years with me and Sirius? Man, we haven't taught him much. But boy was I glad that I got to get rid of that dumb Mya girl. What a hooker. Hah, kidding!_

_So, the next Hogsmeade trip is on Saturday. Woohoo! I'm psyched. I wonder how it's going to go…_

**The next chapter is up! so please read on! click on that button over there and read the next chapter. thanks a lot for reading this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! So I have finally updated this story! I know, it's taken me FOREVER but I was in a bit of a slump. Sorry bout that. But here it is! Remember to review when you're done. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 

Okay. So me and Lily have been going out for about a day now, which makes me VERY happy. I'm thinking about asking her to go with me to Madame Watson's Coffee Shop with me on Saturday. It's nicer than it may sound, so she'll probably say yes. Well, actually, why wouldn't she say yes? I mean, there's no way that she could turn down someone with a rocking body like mine. Nobody could resist me. That's why I have 26 fan clubs for me, from 7 seven different countries. Hah, so maybe I don't have any fan clubs. But I can dream, can't I? Oh well, I have to go to the library to do some research for a potions project. But, shh! Don't tell any of my friends that I'm actually going to be in the library! Now, how embarrassing would that be? Stupid Slughorn…

James walked into the library, alone, and trying to remain unnoticed by the occupants of the book-filled room. He was stealthily moving about from aisle to aisle. He began to turn a corner, and then saw Remus coming straight towards him with a book in his face. He ducked behind the nearest bookcase with his body pressed as tightly as possible against it as he dared to. Remus passed by James, flipping to the next page, and became engrossed in his book once again.

"This is just stupid," James muttered quietly.

"What's stupid?" a soft voice questioned from behind him. She put her hands up to cover his eyes. "Guess who?" she asked him.

"Hmm. Well, her hands are very small," James began.

"Correct!" the girl responded.

"And her hands are very warm," he continued.

"Once again, correct!" the girl said. She smiled.

"And," he said, dragging out the 'a' sound, "Her voice sounds very, very familiar. Is it…my mum?" he inquired as he turned around. He opened his eyes to see Lily standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Very funny," she said in a mocking tone of voice. She pouted and quietly stomped away.

"No! Lily! Don't leave me hear all alone!" James whispered loudly and sarcastically. He ran very slowly and dramatically after her with his arm reaching out for her.

"Yes?" She asked cheerfully as she whipped her body around to face him. She smiled playfully. "May I take your order?" she asked, pretending to be a waitress.

"Umm, ill have a table for two at Madame Watson's Coffee Shop on Saturday." James replied, going along with her waitressing game.

"Okey dokey then! That'll be there Saturday, at ten fifteen a.m.," Lily said, winking slyly, and then walking out of the library. James' eyes followed her as she weaved her way through the tables, bookcases and students. When she reached the doorway, she turned around dramatically, and then blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and then put it in his pocket. Lily then flipped her hair with her hands and began to "mall walk" with quick, brief strides.

James finally turned back to a bookcase and began to scour the shelves for the text he was searching for.

Well, I think that I asked Lily to the coffee shop and that she said yes, but I'm not for sure on it. It was rather odd, actually, because she knew that I was going to ask her that. I felt like I was set up for this to happen, or something. It's quite confusing. But, oh well, because…

_I'VE GOT A DATE WITH LILY!!!!! YEAH!!!! I'm so psyched! I can't wait… _

The week flew by, uninterestingly enough for Lily and James. Nothing happened except for the occasion hex on Snivellus by James and the other Marauders.

Saturday arrived, and James found himself checking himself off of the list to leave the castle at around 8:45 a.m. He exited the castle and began to skip merrily to the tiny village called Hogsmeade. He passed a couple holding hands and hear them giggling as he skipped away.

James immediately turned around and hexed the girl who stood several feet before him. The boy muttered something into the unsuspecting girl's ear, who instantly pulled a mirror from the inside of her purse.

James, who was watching the incident, held up three fingers, then two, and then one. When his last finger had gone down, James covered his ears as he heard an alarming, high-pitched scream emit from the girl as she realized that her face was green and covered in odd colored warts.

James snickered as he heard her sob and then run back to the castle. Her boyfriend glared at James, gave him a rude arm gesture, and then ran after her. All James cold do was simply smile and wave as he watched the boy's body grow smaller and smaller.

James resumed his skipping and arrived at the gates to Hogsmeade with the occasional interruptions the same as the preceding one. He slowed to a walk as he wandered down the main street of the tourist-based village.

He looked to see Remus coming from Madame Honeymuffin's bookstore with a bag in each hand, which were also holding a stack of books reaching just below his chin.

James noticed this and waved to him, and then watched Remus with amusement. Remus tried to send some form of acknowledgement to James with his head, but ended up relieving the pressure he had set upon the stack of books with his chin. As a result, the stack of books became unbalanced and started to tip over, and eventually crashed down upon the pavement.

"Later, Remus!" James shouted as he walked away from the wreckage he created with a smile. Remus fell flat on his buttocks and grunted with disapproval as a smile slowly crept from the middle of his face to the outer parts. He began to reach to either side of his body in order to gather his books as he watched James turn down a side street and out of sight.

James wandered the less traveled street without a care as he nervously awaited his first real date with the beautiful girl that crept into his dreams at night. He pulled open the door to the coffee shop to come face-to-face with every coffee table filled and a thirty-foot line that lead nearly to the door at which he stood. James had just happened to forget to make a reservation, but now he noticed that he should have tried a little harder to remember, even though his date would be arriving in shortly over an hour.

James began to feel his body heat up and his heart pulsate even faster than normal. Extreme nervousness and anxiety caused him to become fidgety and clammy. Negative thoughts and comments about himself began to dart throughout his head.

"I'm so stupid," he muttered to himself, strongly emphasizing the word 'stupid'.

"Excuse me?" a young woman, with a green apron tied around her body, asked him with an accusatory tone of voice.

"Sorry," James said as he raised his head to look at her. "I was just talking to myself."

"Okay then. Do you have a reservation?" She inquired.

"Hah, no," James said with a fake laugh.

"Okay. Then it'll be about an hour wait for ya!" She said enthusiastically. She gathered a handful of menus and began to scatter them about the impatiently waiting customers.

"Great…" James muttered with a sigh. He slammed his body forcefully against the wall into a leaning position, and then crossed his arms with frustration.

James came to the front of the line as he checked his watch. He cheered with delight as he realized that it was only ten o'clock, and that he had fifteen minutes before she would arrive.

"Woohoo!" James exclaimed as he began to dance a little 'victory dance'.

The same woman that had talked with James before came over as he was finishing his dance. "What are you doing now?" she asked, amazed by his immaturity while out in public.

"What does it look I'm doing?" he contorted.

"A table is open. Follow me," she stated with no enthusiasm. She chose to ignore his outburst.

James followed in close pursuit, walking briskly with a pep in his step.

"Here you go," she said blandly as she set two menus down. She immediately walked away very slowly.

James sat down and then looked at his surroundings. He noticed that he was seated next to a large bay window at the front of the shop. Within minutes he saw a gorgeous redhead with a stunning green dress on walk by the window and wave to him. Shortly, the tinkle of a bell resonated throughout the shop as Lily entered. She instantaneously walked over to where James was seated and sat down.

"Hey!" Lily said cheerfully as she took a seat.

"Hey!" James responded. "You look absolutely gorgeous!"

Lily blushed. "Aw, thanks." She picked up her menu and scanned the list of beverages.

Eventually, the same downcast waitress came by to their table. "Can I take your orders?" she asked dully.

"Um, I'll have this," Lily said as she pointed to a drink on the menu.

"Okay, and you?" the waitress said again.

"I'll have whatever she's having," James replied with a slight, fake smile. The waitress gave him a smile back just as fake and just as slight. She quickly gathered the menus and wandered to a nearby table.

"So," James began uneasily, "How are you on this fine and glorious day?"

"Um, I guess you could say that I'm all right. I mean, I do like looking really nice, but not when I spend three hours doing just my hair and make-up and then come to see you dressed like that!" Lily finished with a very agitated tone in her voice.

James looked down to see for the umpteenth time today that he was wearing a baggy quidditch t-shirt and a pair of even baggier and torn, light-blue jeans.

"What? What about what I'm wearing? I think that I look just as devishly handsome, just as I always do!" James said in a casual tone. Lily rolled her eyes. As she did so, two blonde girls wearing tight shirts and short skirts walked by.

"Oh, James, you look so dashing today," one said.

"Oh, yeah, James, you are soooo fine," said that other as she finished with a seductive purr.

James looked down at his plate in anger towards the girls and embarrassment for Lily. He didn't respond, however, so the girls just kept walking on by.

"James! How dare you even acknowledge the face that they said something to you? You're on a date with me, remember?" Lilly asked him in astonishment.

"But, I didn't!" James responded to her outburst.

"Whatever!" Lily said with a grin. James knew straight away that she was teasing him.

"Oh, you naughty girl!" James chastised. Lily just sat there, her face full of a cheerful smile; until she saw a group of pre-teen girls outside the window, waving to James.

Her smile turned into a huge frown, especially as she disappointedly saw James instinctively raise up his hand and wave back. He, however, immediately turned his back on the group of girls and slapped his arm in 'punishment'. AT the same time, the girls walked away slowly, laughing and giggling.

Lily had had enough. She stood up, took in a deep breath, and yelled at the top of her lungs, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MR. JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU? THIS DATE HAS BEEN AN ABSOLUTE DISASTER! AND I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE FOR FIVE MINUTES!"

At that, Lily stormed from the coffee shop, her face as red as could be. James came out of the coffee shop just in time to see Lily slap, each girl who had waved to James, across the face, before sprinting off to the castle entrance.

James winced at the sound of each slap, and when he saw her running towards the castle, muttered, "Well, that was a pleasant first date," before running off after her.

_Well, me and Lily's first date went awfully. Long story short, she got jealous, ran away, and then later, dumped me. Yes, it hasn't even been a week, and Lily dumped me. She told me that she hated me and that she never wants to see me again, which I half believe is true and the other half I don't. I would hate me too, if I were her. But I'm not. I just can't the picture of her face when she stood up and yelled at me. Her face was covered in wet, shiny, tiny little droplets of tears. I wanted just to hold her right then, but that would have just caused me more pain. Physical pain especially. I guess I better go get started with a list of reasons why Lily hates my guts…_

**YAY! YOU'VE FINISHED! CONGRATS! YOU'VE JUST FINISHED THE MOST RANDOM CHAPTER! Well, better get off caps lock. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so that I can have your input on whether or not I should continue, use, 'the reasons why lily hates my guts' for the next chapter, or give me a suggestion! I would love your input! Please check out my other stories… if you like this one, you may like All for Her. And if you like funny stories, Harry Potter and the death of Dobby is DEFINITELY for you. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the latest Chapter! It's a bit shorter than most, but bear with me. Remember to read this and then review!! I really could use some criticism or suggestions! I'm stuck at the moment. Enjoy! **

**Oh yes. **

Italics/bold journal entry 

Chapter 4

**I know that Lily hates me. I can tell that she definitely despises me. Right now she can't even stand to be in the same room as me, let alone say two words to me. I don't even understand why. She exploded on me for no apparent reason. But, I did like how she slapped all of those girls, it was pretty funny. Anyway, I decided to compile a list of reasons why Lily hates me, and then I can see what I need to change in order for her to fall in love with the sexy beast that is I! Hah! **

_**Reason #1: Lily mat think I come on a little too strong, which probably annoys her. I've probably asked her out one too any times, or maybe two; rather, two hundred times. On one occasion…**_

Lily was walking with her best friend, Kate, when she turned the corner into the charms corridor. James was leaning against the wall, waiting for her to come around the corner. Lily tried to pretend he wasn't there, and she walked right past him. James walked up right beside her. Kate, on the other hand, was staring uncontrollably at James.

"So, Miss gorgeous Lily Evans, would you like to go out with the equally gorgeous, Mr. James Potter?" James asked innocently and sweetly.

"No." Lily responded quickly and sharply.

"Oh I will!" Kate spoke up, eagerly.

"Kate! Shut up why don't ya?" Lily snapped.

"Fine with me," James said, completely disregarding Kate and not looking a bit downcast from Lily's rejection. "Wanna go catch a movie?" he asked her, desperately trying to get a date with her.

"No." She responded once again.

"Okay," James began, not at all fazed by her two, complete and total rejections. "Wanna sit by me at lunch?" he asked, in a one last, go for all or nothing, attempt.

"No!"

James opened his mouth to speak again, but Lily interjected. "And, no I will not sit by you in charms. I would actually like to learn something today, thank you very much!" And with that, she walked very fast, to get away from him.

Kate ran to catch up with her. "Why don't you just say yes to him? He is so, totally hot, and you know it!" She said, quietly conversing with Lily. James smiled as he heard this.

"Um, maybe I won't say yes because he is an annoying, fat pig that annoys the heck out of me. I can't stand him!" Lily responded very defensively. At this point, James frowned slightly, but smiled again as he realized that she was talking about him.

"And I don't know that he is hot!" He is repulsive! I would rather date Michael Jackson than go out with him!" This caused James to frown and then pull a mirror out of his pocket. He looked at himself and smiled, saying, "I look good!"

"Who's Michael Jackson?" Kate asked, bewildered.

"It doesn't matter," Lily said as she ushered Kate into the classroom. Lily turned around, shut the door in James' face, and then locked it. She stuck out her tongue at him and then walked away.

Before James could pull out his wand and unlock the door, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. James quickly pulled out his wand, muttered, "Alohamora," and then walked into the classroom several seconds late.

He saw Lily grinning from ear to ear. Kate was seated beside her, shaking her head in disappointment; because of Lily of course, not her beloved James who never noticed her.

"Ah, Mr. Potter!" How nice of you to join us," a young Professor Flitwick said with a dry lick of sarcasm.

**So, I definitely pushed and pestered Lily. Big deal. This next reason is a biggie for the reason why she hates me so much. **

**Reason #2: I kick that girl's butt at EVERYTHING! Okay, maybe not everything, but I can have wishes, can't I?**

James and Lily were holding hands. Well, not in the way that James would have liked, but at least he was touching her, right? Well, James and Lily were in the middle of an arm wrestle to decide who was better than who at everything. Everyone around them was chanting "Go Lily!" or "Go James!" Actually, no one was cheering for James, including Sirius, but that's beside the point.

Their linked arms were battling back and forth, no one side clearly gaining an advantage over the other. Suddenly, wham! James slammed Lily's hand upon the table.

"Gotcha!" he said. He stood up and began to rub it in her face. "Ha ha, I beat you!"

Lily stood up as well. "You're right. You are better than me. You're better at being annoying, getting bad marks, and calling yourself degrading names. Toodles." She waved as she walked away. The crowd oooed as at her burn on James, and James laughed along with them.

**Well, that was totally random. I don't know why I just shared that with you, diary, scratch that, journal. I guess it was just nice to recall that splendid memory, right?**

**Well, her comes a more legitimate reason for her to hate me, I hope. Wait! No I don't mean hope! I don't want her to hate me! What I meant was that I hope this next reason is more legitimate. Whatever! I know what I meant by that, even if… screw it!**

**Reason #3: Well, everyone knows by now that our date was, let's say, not the best it could be. That's just putting it nicely. The reality was worse than possibly imaginable. Well, I guess it wasn't all that bad, but Lily jus overreacted a teensy weensy little bit. But, I'm sure that she still hates me for my behavior and—**

"**Whoa! What are you talking about, mister! Why would I have you over that stupid little date? I can't believe that you think that I have you!"**

**James looked up and behind him to see Lily standing right behind him, reading over his shoulder at his so called 'journal'. **

"Umm, you clearly told me yesterday that you hate me. Was I mistaken about what you said?" James responded defensively, yet innocently. "And quit looking at my di—die hard, super cool, potions notes. Cheating is not allowed! James said in an effort to cover up his masculine diary.

"Oh, my bad. Sorry." Lily began sarcastically.

"Good! You should be sorry!" James stated proudly.

"Whatever. Anyway, James, you of all people should understand not to believe everything I say when I'm having my outrageous mood swings. I was very upset right then. Which led me to say many things I didn't mean!" Lily said.

"Oh my! Are you pregnant? Boy, you're having mood swings already? Sheesh!" James eagerly pestered her with questions, although he knew she wasn't pregnant. He got down on his knees and began to rub her stomach region. "It's very round and defined! Wow! Oh, wait! I think I just felt a kick!"

"You're going to feel a kick soon if you don't back away this instant. And that would not be pleasant, would it?" Lily said agitatedly, but finished with an evil smile. James cowered away, and then came back with a playful grin on his face.

"So, James, I didn't know that you kept a diary. Wanna switch? Yours is so much cuter than mine," Lily teased as she tried to change the subject.

"Hah, very funny," James said, embarrassed. Lily stuck her tongue at him and walked away. Suddenly, she turned around. "Hey, James! Wanna arms wrestle?" Lily asked with a spark in her eyes.

"Sure," James answered. They pulled another chair over to James' desk, pushed James' diary out of the way, and locked hands in combat.

"This is to determine who is the better at everything," Lily said enthusiastically. With many grunts and the shaking of arms, Lily came out as the victor.

"Hah!" She chanted as she got up and walked away. "I'm better than you at everything!"

"But…you know…that means…you're…yeah…" James stuttered, trying to recall the comeback Lily had come up with when she had lost before.

"Nice try," Lily sighed as she marched up the steps to the girl's dormitory.

"Darn…" James muttered as he opened his diary, sat down at the desk, and inked his feather quill in preparation to write.

**Well, me and Lily are on better ground now, since we're still going out. I guess this was all jus a minor misunderstanding or something. Seems like these come along a lot with Lily. That girl is just one major problem. And yet, she beat me in an arm wrestle, and I didn't let her win. That's just embarrassing. Good thing that nobody was looking. And it's just like her to find out about this hunka junk NOTEBOOK, not diary. (sorry you had to see that) I wonder what Lily is thinking about….**

**(Lily's diary)**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today I found dearie little Jamsie writing in his cute little diary. Aww, how cute. Anyway, I overread, I suppose, that he thinks, or thought, that I hated him. Where in the world would he get that idea? I know that I told him that I hated him, but I later told him that I had one of my mood swings, and that I didn't mean a word that I had said to him, and he believed me. Sucker! Hah, you fell for it! I know you did.**

**Alright. James humors me so very much. He made a whole ordeal about me being pregnant, which was funny, except I dint want everyone in the common room to think I was pregnant when I wasn't. That would be awful. **

**Oh, guess what I just remembered? I BEAT JAMES IN AN ARM WRESTLE! Woohoo! I'm better than him at everything! Yeah! And when he loses, his face is just sooooooo cute. He should get pouty more frequently….**

And there you have it! One very short chapter… but was it good? Once again thanks to all of my readers. I appreciate it. Now, I need you to help me come up with some more ideas for this story, because I'm stuck! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm really sorry this has taken sooo long to get updated. I really tried to get it up to date, but I'm trying to handle a bunch of other things at the same time, which is not easy, as most of you probably know. Well, it's here now, so enjoy! Don't forget to review, eh?

Chapter 5

Two of the three marauders and Lily sit around a table in the common room (Peter doesn't count because he is, well, he's a loser). The excluded member, James, was sent off on some errand to the kitchens because it was his turn to snatch food for the group.

"Okay. We need to come up with a way to prank 'the master of all pranks'," Lily said as she finished with the all too familiar, air quotes.

"Yeah, and it has to be good, so good that James doesn't even realize that a prank was set up on him," Remus piped in.

"How about we—" Sirius began, but Lily held up her hand.

"And," She began, dragging out the 'a' sound, "It needs to be original. Something he's never seen, or even heard of, and definitely nothing he's ever done himself.

"Oh," Sirius responded, letting his idea slip away.

"What to do. What should we do?" Remus pondered.

The group of three sat and pondered through prank ideas. Well, two of them did. Sirius, rather than wasting his time thinking, was off staring at some girl's butt. After several minutes of thinking, Remus came up with an idea.

"Okay! I've got one!" Remus stated aloud very suddenly, snapping both Lily and Sirius back into the real world. "Okay, so the timing on this is key, as well as the basis that leads up to the prank…"

_Okay, so when I got back from getting the food from the kitchens, I saw Lily, Sirius, and Remus all at one table conversing in a low, we-are-hiding something kind of whisper. That's never a good sign. Never. Especially when Sirius begins to stare off at some girl's behind, (it was a very nice behind, mind you) then that means that deep thinking is involved. But, I didn't think anything of it because Lily's with them. She's responsible and a goody two shoes and wouldn't let anything outrageous happen, right? Well, I hope that I'm right. And I better be…_

James was on his way back from Astronomy at 5:15 in the evening. He decided to skip the common room, because he was very hungry, and went straight to the Great Hall. He eventually found a seat, by himself because he couldn't find Lily or any of his other friends anywhere.

"Well, that's odd," He said to himself as he seated himself near the end of the Gryffindor table.

As James ate, he became lost in his thoughts…

…Lily's been acting a tad strange lately. She's treating me nicer and she's been giving me many gifts, like life-size, realistic, golden snitches, or drawings of me and her, Which, kinda is really actually very creepy, now that I think of it. And, she's also been spending a ton of time with Remus on school projects, which is bogus. They have two classes together, both of which I am in, so I know if they have a project or not.

_**I wonder what's behind the strange behavior. Maybe I should ask…**_

And with these final thoughts, James finished eating and began to walk to the common room.

Lily was pacing around the common room frantically. Remus and Sirius groaned as she made yet another round about the room to ensure that everything was perfect.

"Lily! Everything is fine!" Remus shouted, frustrated with her perfectionism.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's all wrong!" Lily began in hysterics. "It's not going to work! He's not going to be fooled! I know he won't!"

"Lily! Lily, come on! There's no need to get this worked up about a prank, even if it is on James," Remus said, in a friendly, supportive way. He walked over to Lily, put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. Lily shivered. "Everything's going to be all right. It will work. Trust me. Me and Sirius are pros at this by now," Remus finished with a slight, supportive smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lily sighed, her gaze still caught in Remus' eyes.

Remus smiled. "All right! Let's do this thing!" He grabbed Lily by the arm and pulled her onto a nearby couch.

James came to the portrait of the fat lady after nearly five minutes of walking while deep in though.

"Password" the fat lady sang.

"Um…Dingy Tarts," James said brightly after moments of pondering the password.

"Took you awhile," the fat lady sassed as she swung open to reveal that gorgeous Gryffindor Common Room.

James walked in, looking towards the floor. Sirius greeted him and wrapped his arm around James.

"Hey! What's happening? Let's play some chess, eh?" Sirius ordered.

"Sure," James said. As he was walking to a nearby table with Sirius, he noticed something peculiar. He saw Lily's red hair moving with her furiously moving head, which, to his displeasure, was too close to Remus. In fact, it was too close to Remus' head!

"What in the—" James began, but was too shocked to continue. He walked towards the couch a few short steps to get a better look. Sure enough, just as he had suspected, Lily and Remus were snogging on the couch. Upset, James ran to the stairs in a blur of sadness and anger.

Sirius came over to the couch. "Okay, we did it! He fell for it entirely!" Sirius said enthusiastically. "Umm…guys? You can split apart anytime now."

However, Lily and Remus did not stop, and Sirius then had to pry them apart.

"What's with you two?" Sirius outcried. Lily erupted into tears and ran up the stairs to her dorm. Sirius looked at Remus for an answer, but all he got was a deeply reddened face.

"Whatever," Sirius muttered as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

_I can't believe them! How could the sit there and snog each other like that?! Lily knows I like he, a lot, and she and I both know that she likes me back. It's a known fact! And Remus! Don't get me started! He's known for forever that I like Ms. Lily Evans. We are best friends, well, now possibly were, and he betrayed me like the Benedict Arnold that he is. That just makes me mad, how he knows that I liker her, but doesn't pick up on the fact that I really care about her, more than anything else in the world…_

(Lily's Diary)

Wow! I can't believe all that's happening to me right now. It's all going so fast that I can't decipher any of my feelings. Recently, however, I've felt a lot of positive, or negative, feelings, depending on who you are or how you look at it.

_When I was kissing Remus, I felt totally different from when I kiss James. It was so much sweeter and so much more, tastier, I suppose. Remus is a sweet guy and all, but James would be, well, is, very upset. I'm not surprised either. I would be more than upset. I would be angered. I just, just, I just wonder how I got to this point. It was just supposed to be a prank, nothing more…_

"Okay! I've got one!" Remus stated aloud very suddenly, snapping both Lily and Sirius back into the real world. "Okay, so the timing on this is key, as well as the basis that leads up to the prank."

"Okay, go on," Lily prodded eagerly. Both her and Sirius were awaiting what was coming next.

"Well, as I was saying," Remus began, "Everything that leads up to the prank is very impor—"

"Get on with it already!" Sirius snapped as he stood up.

"Well, I would if some people would quit interjecting!" Remus sneered as he also stood up. Sirius sat down. "Thank you," Remus said politely as he too retired to his seat. "May I proceed?" He asked. Both Sirius and Lily nodded their heads.

"Okay. So, Lily is going to have to treat James with as much care and love as she can; by giving him things, helping him, and other things," Remus began. Lily snorted in disgust.

"Yeah right!" she outbursted.

Remus, ignoring her outburst, continued, "But then she will also need to have unexplained absences with lame cover-up excuses to lead James on. Everyone with me?"

Lily and Sirius both muttered yes in response.

"Now, as the prank should go, Lily will be snogging someone in the common room as James walks in the door. Sound good?" Remus finished with a question.

"Sounds good to me," Lily responded. Sirius merely grunted in agreement.

"Okay, that's settled. Now, who should Miss Lillian Evans be kissing?" Remus questioned with a slight hope and mighty passion alit in his eyes.

"Well, she could kiss me," Sirius suggested after pondering the thought for a moment. A sly grin spread across his face.

"Eww! No way!" Lily uttered in disgust.

"Yeah, um, I'd have to say nay on that one. It has to be believable. Who would believe that Lily was kissing you?" Remus asked.

"True. True." Sirius agreed.

Lily thought for a moment. "How about I kiss you? That would work!"

Remus blushed. "Well, I guess," he muttered shyly.

"It will! Trust me," Lily said as she walked away, Remus' eyes following her.

(Remus' Journal)

James is going to hate me forever. He'll never forgive me for kissing his Lily. I can't believe that I thought that this prank would be a good idea. I guess I was just jealous of James, just a teensy, weensy little bit. But that's not my fault, it's normal. And plus, I've liked Lily ever since…since I first met her. When I first met her, when I accidentally walked into the girls' bathroom. And I liked her a lot more than James does. And for more than just physical reasons, too. She hasn't always looked the way she does. It just makes me mad, how I can show all of these really obvious signs that I like her, and he doesn't even pick up the fact that I like her, more than anything else in the world. (Not that he would care anyway.) It's just, annoying, how he can be so daft, and selfish, to not even realize that his best friend likes someone. How irritating is that?…

(Lily's Diary)

…_Remus is really a sweet and caring guy. I think I'm starting to fall for him…_

Yes! You made it to the end! Now you can click the button that says submit review, wink wink! Well, thanks for your time in reading this, I appreciate it, especially reviews of criticism. It helps me. Thanks! Gracias! Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(James' Journal)

You know, I thought I hurt the most when I persistently asked Lilly out, and she bluntly refused, but I was wrong. Your friends' betrayal is worse. Much worse. Es muy mal!! I feel so bad I'm speaking in other languages!!

_Anyway, I cant' really grab a hold of my feelings and describe them, they're such a mess. I can't tell half of the time whether Lily and I are dating or not. It's just, I wish I wasn't such a wimp around her. I know, I could ask her out easily, but when you know what the answer is going to be, and it's not in your favor, it doesn't take much courage at all…_

James sat on his bed, closed his journal, and placed it into his backpack. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a poem he had written for Lily, not even an hour before the 'prank' incident. He slowly unfolded it and read aloud, softly, the words inscribed upon the parchment.

"_I hate you. _

_I hate your gorgeous red hair, _

_And how it gives me butterflies. _

_I hate your emerald eyes, _

_Because I could stare at them forever. _

_I hate the way you laugh, _

_And the way it makes me smile. _

_I hate your perfect smile, _

_And the way it gives me chills. _

_I hate how you know everything, _

_And how you give advice worse than none. _

_And I hate the way you look at me, _

_And how I wish you'd feel the same as I. _

_I hate you, _

_Until I remember that I love you." _

James fell back onto his pillow, not caring that he was crying. He failed to notice the redheaded figure standing in the dormitory doorway, who, was also crying.

Lily began to sob, and made loud noises as she did. James looked up and saw her standing there, then quickly hid his tears.

"What do you want?" said James defiantly, his voice quavering with his emotions.

"Um, was- that poem- for me?" Lily stuttered between sobs.

James ignored her and pretended to straighten up his messy dorm.

"Well," her voice trembled. "I, really liked it," She said, gaining confidence. "It's how you truly feel, and I didn't realize that you cared so much. You know, I figured it was just one of those 'flings' you always have with girls just to boast to your friends."

James snorted. "You got that right."

"And," Lily continued, " It's exactly how I feel," Lily said. James' face lit up with a grin. "Sort of," she finished.

"What do you mean by sort of?" James snapped, the grin sliding from his face.

"Well, it's complicated," Lily said, trying to avoid the subject.

"I'm listening," James said.

"Oh, fine. But, remember, you asked for it," Lily warned. "Well, I've fancied you for a while now, ever since, well, I don't remember when. Anyway, I've been fancying you. And then Remus came along. And I found out that he's fancied me for several years now, and some other junk. We got closer and I began to fancy him _and_ you at the same time."

"What?!" James exploded. "We're supposed to be dating, and then you start to 'fancy' someone else? Especially one of _my _friends.

"James! We were never dating! Never!" Lily shouted.

"Oh?! So the past three weeks have been just a game for you? Well, they've been real to me!" James retorted.

"Yes and no!" Lily bellowed.

"Pick one! You can't be both!" he replied with just the same volume.

All this time James and Lily had inched closer together until they were not even a foot apart. James noticed this, and quickly leaned in toward Lily's reddened with anger face. Suddenly, the door to the dormitory crashed open, and in unison, James and Lily looked to see Remus standing in the open doorway.

Remus frowned. "James, I hate you," he snarled as he stormed of.

James just shrugged it off. "Now, where were we?" he asked. He leaned in and caught Lily's lips in his. They stood glued together for several minutes until Lily backed away.

"I really need to go talk to Remus," she said.

James sighed. "You know, you'll just be wasting your time."

"No, I won't," Lily replied with a smile.

"If he hates me, just think of how he feels about you," James retorted, also with a smile. "And, also, how are you even going to find him?"

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing," Lily said.

"Don't you always," James muttered, which earned him a slap on the arm. Lily walked briskly out of the dormitory door. "I'll be waiting!" James called after her. He sat down on his bed and pulled out his journal.

(JAMES' JOURNAL)

Wow! Kissing Lily is like eating chocolate cake. No, vanilla. But, I think the cake is better than kissing her, although, Lily's mouth tasted like the raspberry cake that we had for dessert at lunch today. That cake was good! Oh, great! All of this food talk is making me hungry… Okay, I'm back! MMM… this chocolate frog is delicious! I'm going to bite off your leg, little froggie! Oh, no! Get back here froggie! I need to bite off your leg…

Lily climbed the last of the steps and reached the top of the Quidditch stadium where Remus sat.

"May I join you?" Lily asked as she sat down next to him. Remus didn't answer and continued to stare out around the grounds. "Well, no matter what you said, I'd have joined you anyway. I was only being polite," Lily said with a slight smile to him. "But, then again, you could have pushed me down all of those stairs. Then I could be dead! Or worse, have to climb all of the stairs again!"

Remus couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, all that exercise would be awful! You might lose some of that flab you've got going on," Remus teased.

"I know! Then I'd have to eat double the muffins to gain it all back again. But, then again, I like muffins," Lily said with a grin.

"Pig," Remus said with a laugh.

Lily laughed, and they sat and joked with each other, forgetting the recent past, if only for a moment.

"So," Remus began, "Why are you here? Is your new boyfriend boring you?"

"Ha, no. I cam here to make sure that my _best _friend was all right," Lily replied. Remus forced a weak smile.

"Well, I'm fine," Remus said, and then muttered, "Except for the fact that the girl I love is taken by my best friend."

"Yeah, about that. Remus, just let me go. I know that sounds mean, but there are girls out there way better than me for you."

"I don't think that," Remus said politely.

"But, it's true. We're too much alike, Remus. We're control freaks, studyholics, and very short tempered. We'd get on each other's nerves, not realizing that we're acting the same way."

"Oh, all right. I see your point," Remus said giving in to her.

"Just promise me that you'll let me go, and look for someone better!" Lily pleaded. "I promise. It just won't happen right away," Remus muttered. And with those final words, Lily and Remus walked arm in arm back to the castle.

Lily climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "What is with all of these stairs?" she muttered. She finally reached the door to James' room, and pushed it open slightly to see James writing in his journal.

"Very cute, James," she teased as she walked into the room. She sat down beside him as he tried to hide it from her. She snatched it away from him and began to read it aloud.

After a few moments, she exclaimed, "You're comparing kissing me with chocolate, no, vanilla cake? You're a dork!" she said with a laugh. She tossed the journal into the air, which James caught with extreme ease (maybe, just maybe because of the fact that he was a legendary seeker).

"Let's go to the Common Room," James suggested.

"Sounds good," Lily agreed.

They exited the room, James taking great care to hide his journal. As they were walking down the stairs, Lily muttered, "Shoot, more stairs!"

"Excuse me?" James asked.

"Sorry. Nothing," Lily replied meekly.

"Okay…" James said, dearly confused. They sat down on a couch near the large window.

"So, how did your talk with Remus go?" James asked.

"Fine. We settled a few things," She replied.

"Such as?" James prodded, trying to get a more in depth answer, secretly hoping he'd have Lily to himself.

"Well, I mainly helped him get over me," She said.

"Obviously," James said, astonished.

"Whaddaya mean?" Lily asked as she looked in the direction that James was pointing in. She noticed Remus snogging Abigail Peterson, a girl from the grade lower, on a nearby couch.

"He certainly has," Lily agreed with a laugh. "Go Remus!" she shouted. "Woo!"

"Remus looked at Lily and blushed, whispered a few quick words to Abigail, and then walked over to Lily and James.

"What was that for?" he snarled. "Couldn't you see I was busy?"

"Well, I was just wanting to cheer you on. To motivate you to…well, you know. I was just trying to congratulate you," Lily said in defense. "You did it!"

"Obviously," James muttered.

"Shut it!" Lily snapped as she waved her wand at him, causing his ears to enlarge to the size of an elephants.

"Hey!" James whined. "Change my gorgeous ears back!" He received more than several giggles from around the common room.

"Mmm, sorry, I don't know how." Lily said with a laugh as she skipped out of the common room.

"Meanie!" He yelled after her. He slowly walked back to his dormitory room, showing off his 'elephant ears' to the giggling girls. He laid down on his bed to think when he reached his dormitory.

"This sure has been one crazy day," he muttered. James sat up when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called.

Remus walked into the room and sat on his bed next to James'. "You're one lucky guy," he said.

"Yeah?" James questioned.

"Lily is an amazing girl," He continued. "Don't let her get away from you," He advised James.

"Okay, thanks," James said hesitantly. "Look, I'm sorry. I was way too hard on you guys. It was just a simple prank. And, also, I haven't been much of a friend to you Remus."

"No, don't be. That prank was just cruel. Anyone would be expected to act like the way you did. We just weren't thinking straight.

"True. Yeah, you're right. It is your fault. What was I thinking?" James said with a smile.

"Forgiven?" Remus asked, smiling as well.

"Forgiven," James said. James and Remus sat across each other for several awkward, silent moments.

"So…" Remus said, breaking the silence.

"So…" James replied. "How's Miss Abigail?"

"Erm…heh," Remus stuttered, turning red. "You know…" he said, trailing off.

"No, I don't know. That's why I'm asking," James replied with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up!" Remus joked. "Let's see. How's Lily? No, wait, let's just ask your diary. Remus made a run for James' headboards where the journal was stashed between the bed and the wall. James pushed him back, which resulted in a friendly grapple on the floor.

Later that night, James was writing in his journal, once again.

(James' Journal)

_…Today has been a serious roller coaster. You know, one of those things that those crazy muggles pay to ride in, and it goes really fast up and down? Well, I think that's what those are. Maybe I'm wrong. Eh.. who cares.. I want some cake. Chocolate, or vanilla. I think I might get vanilla. _

_Okay, I'm back. I brought both, I just couldn't decide which one I'd want more. MMMM… they're both delicious. Anyway, on to the real stuff. Today, Remus and I resolved one of our issues. He's finally gotten himself a girlfriend, after 17 years of being single. What a loser. But, now I have Lily all to myself! Woohoo!…_

With those final words, James closed his diary, stashed it in a new hiding place, and quietly went to sleep, not knowing that Remus was watching exactly where he hid it.


End file.
